Perhatian
by awancloud
Summary: Neji bukan lah Neji, jika secara terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya. Missing scene setelah Tenten vs Temari. Dedicated for Neji's birthday.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Characters: Neji, Tenten**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Warning: shortfic, Canon, missing scene**

* * *

 ** _Fanfiction ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Hyuga Neji._**

* * *

Di sebuah arena pertarungan, terlihat ada banyak sekali senjata yang berserakan. Terdapat seorang kunoichi bercepol dua yang pingsan dan di tandu oleh tim medis.

Syut! Seorang ninja berambut bob yang memakai baju hijau yang ketat—Rock Lee—kembali ke tempat penonton, setelah hampir saja membuat keributan.

"Inisiatifmu saat menangkap Tenten bagus, Lee," kata Gai, guru jonin Lee, sambil memamerkan sederatan giginya.

"Tentu saja, Gai-sensei. Aku harus menolong teman satu timku 'kan?" ucap Lee sambil memamerkan giginya juga.

"Cih," decih seorang ninja berambut panjang yang juga merupakan anggota tim Gai yang bernama Neji.

Neji terlihat sinis dengan kelakuan Gai dan Lee. Neji pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Oi, Neji, kau mau kemana? Kau tak mau nonton pertandingan selanjutnya? Bagaimana kalau kau yang bertangding selanjutnya?" tanya Gai bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Gai," ketus Neji.

"Oi, Neji! kau seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu kepada..." protes Lee.

"Diamlah, Lee!" bentak Neji.

Belum sempat Lee protes lagi, Gai sudah menghentikan perbuatan Lee.

"Tapi, Gai-sensei..."

"Sudah lah, Lee. Neji jadi ngambek juga karenamu," ujar Gai.

"EH? A-aku salah apa?" kata Lee sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Gai pun menghela nafasnya, "Lee, jadi Neji itu..."

Gai pun menjelaskan 'kenapa seorang Hyuga Neji yang merupakan pangeran es bisa ngambek' dengan cara berbisik kepada Lee.

"EHHH!? Ne-Neji... juga bisa seperti itu?" seru Lee dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

" _Baka!_ Jangan keras-keras," Gai memarahi Lee sambil menjitaknya.

"Tapi, sensei yakin?" tanya Lee.

"Tentu saja, dulu aku 'kan juga pernah muda," kata Gai dengan bangga sambil menunjukkan senyuman mengkilatnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Neji menuju ke tempat perawatan, tempat di mana para genin yang terluka mendapat pengobatan. Disana, dia dapat melihat Yoroi yang menderita cedera rahang, Zaku yang tangannya terlepas dari tubuhnya, dan Misumi yang sebagian besar tulangnya patah. Namun, Neji tidak peduli dengan mereka. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan rekan satu timnya.

Neji pun menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, siapa tahu melihat Tenten. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada pintu yang bertuliskan 'ruang perawatan perempuan'. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Neji menuju kesana. Setelah berada di depan pintu tersebut, Neji memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan masuk. Di dalam sana, Neji dapat melihat Tenten yang tiduran membelakangi Neji di ranjang yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." samar-samar, Neji dapat mendengar Tenten menangis.

Neji pun berjalan mendekati Tenten.

"Tenten," panggilnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tenten buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Lalu, dia bangun dan menghadap ke Neji.

"Oh, Neji. Ada apa?" tanya Tenten yang berusaha seceria mungkin.

"Kau menangis?" Neji malah bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Tenten yang tentu saja bohong.

"Bohong."

Tenten pun menghela nafasnya, "Yah... kau benar, tadi aku menangis. Memang susah sekali berbohong kepadamu, Neji."

' _Aku tahu kau berbohong karena aku mendengarmu menangis_ ,' batin Neji.

"Aku payah sekali ya?" kata Tenten.

"Huh?" gumam Neji kebingungan.

"Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa melukai Temari sedikitpun, padahal aku sudah menggunakan hampir semua senjataku," celoteh Tenten.

"Itu karena kau kurang latihan. Kalau kau lebih rajin latihan, kau past tidak akan kalah," ucap Neji dengan wajah datarnya.

' _Dan tidak akan membuat Lee menangkapmu_...' lanjutnya di dalam hati.

"Ah, begitu..." desis Tenten.

"Mulai besok, kita akan rutin latihan berdua," ujar—ralat—perintah Neji kepada Tenten. Setelah itu, Neji membalikkan badannya

"Eh, tapi..." protes Tenten.

"Tidak ada protes. Latihan berdua lebih baik daripada latihan berempat bersama Gai dan Lee 'kan?"

' _Be-benar juga, sih..._ ' Tenten membenarkan dalam hatinya.

"Lagipula, kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menemaniku latihan," kata Neji sambil terus melangkah.

Blush. Tiba-tiba, pipi Tenten bersemu merah.

' _O-orang yang tepat?_ '

Sebelum Neji memutar kenop pintu, dia sedikit menengok ke arah Tenten dan berkata, "Dan satu hal lagi, tolong jangan menangis lagi di hadapanku. Aku tidak suka melihat seorang yang berharga bagiku menangis."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Neji langsung keluar dari ruang perawatan tersebut. Sementara, Tenten masih mencerna perkataan Neji.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeayy, akhirnya fic kebut ini selesai dibuat juga. Gatau kenapa aku tiba-tiba dapet ide cerita ini tepat malam sebelum ultahnya Neji. Aku mikirnya, Neji kalo orangnya ga jaim-an, pasti dia udah duluan nangkep Tenten pas dia dilempar Temari. Tapi sayangnya, Neji orangnya terlalu jaim, jadi dia gamau keliatan perhatian di depan banyak orang. Jadi, kupikir, Neji bakal perhatian ke Tenten tanpa orang lain tahu hohoho xD. Oiya, dan anggap kata-kata Neji yang terakhir itu ngebuat Tenten tetep tegar dan ga nangis walaupun ngeliat Neji udah koit. Dan kata-kata terakhir, _mind to review?_**


End file.
